


here be dungeons

by threefundamentaltruths



Series: bridgerton missing scenes [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: And that mission is ensuring "the timely delivery of grandchildren", Canon Compliant, Colin has . . . thoughts at the dinner table, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, F/M, Violet Bridgerton Regrets Nothing, Violet Bridgerton is a woman on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefundamentaltruths/pseuds/threefundamentaltruths
Summary: “Do any of your estates have a dungeon, Simon dear?”Wherein Violet is a woman on a mission and Colin is bemused but intrigued by the idea of his honeymoon featuring a dungeon.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bridgerton missing scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112294
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	here be dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJLJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJLJJ/gifts).



> Missing scene between the last chapter and the epilogue of _Romancing Mister Bridgerton_ /the _Romancing Mister Bridgerton_ second epilogue. 
> 
> Super-quick, cracky fic inspired by a comment on [some miracle of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812021)

“Simon and I were thinking, brother,” Daphne begins, turning to him in the middle of the soup course, “that, if you and Penelope like, you might have your honeymoon at one of our estates. It’s a bit belated, of course, but it’s been such an eventful time since your wedding.”

He looks at Penelope, who smiles widely and nods. “That would be splendid, thank you.”

“Perhaps –”

“Wonderful!” Mother interrupts Daphne, clapping her hands together. “Do any of your estates have a dungeon, Simon dear?”

“A . . . dungeon?” Simon sputters.

“Yes.”

“Mother!” Daphne says in disbelief, sounding positively scandalized. “Simon, don’t answer that.”

“Please do,” Mother insists in such an angelic tone and with such a melting smile that Colin knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she must be up to something.

But what?

Simon looks back and forth between the two women, wide-eyed, clearly caught between a rock and a hard place.

But when his brother-in-law’s brow wrinkles in thought, he knows his mother has won.

“Oh, er, yes,” Simon answers at long last. “Wilton. The castle in Herefordshire.”

“Sounds lovely,” Mother says jauntily. “You should go there, my dears.”

Colin frowns in confusion. “Why would we want to honeymoon somewhere with a dungeon? Doesn’t seem a very –” He shoots his wife a warm look. “ _Romantic_ setting.”

“Might have something to do with her request for _the timely delivery of grandchildren_ ,” Penelope murmurs in a voice pitched for his ears only.

It’s true that his mother had banged on about her fervent longing for grandchildren when he announced their engagement and Penelope _is_ literally quoting from her letter to them after Eloise’s wedding, but good God, this is – this is –

He chokes on his wine.

Penelope claps him hard on the back.

When he recovers both his breath and his speech, he whispers back, “I hardly think we need to be locked in a dungeon to accomplish that,” giving his wife a very eloquent look.

They had a fine time whilst laying low at the Rose and Bramble after Eloise’s wedding, after all. Barely left their very large, very comfortable bed for over a fortnight . . .

From the way Penelope blushes and bites her lip, he knows she is remembering exactly the same things.

Still, a dungeon, while entirely unnecessary for his mother’s single-minded purpose, could have other very interesting uses indeed . . .

_Are you ever punished now?_

Penelope hadn’t had the faintest idea what she’d really been talking about that night at his mother’s birthday ball, but perhaps their honeymoon will be a good time to enlighten her . . .

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, tugging at his cravat and suddenly feeling very, very warm.

Warm enough, perhaps, for them to take their leave a bit early this evening. For all his family knows, he could be coming down with something catching.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [your3fundamentaltruths](https://your3fundamentaltruths.tumblr.com)


End file.
